


Telling Me What Your Heart Meant

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: My Chemical Romance, One Direction (Band), Supernatural, System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: y’know that one tumblr post that’s about the scenario of a fob-p!atd-mcr concert with dan and phil kissing at the end of it?yeah, this is based off of that, but as a shitpost.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Telling Me What Your Heart Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Hi, my name is Georgie Rose Laurens Serket Frost, and I have long ebony black with purple streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Azula. (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!) I’m not related to Jack Frost but I wish I was because he’s a major hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a school called Hawkins High School in Georgia. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

I was about to go to the first concert of the MCR tour. I was so excited! Finally, after it being pushed back five years due to the pandemic, I was getting a chance to go!

Before I went to pick up my friends, I organized my collection of bones that I had bought from a cemetery in Louisiana back in 2015 and put on my ray ban sunglasses. Then after tying my hair up in a messy bun, I jumped into my tartis and teleported to my friend’s house!

When I got out, I was in my friend JFK Clone High’s front yard. I saw him there, along with his boyfriend, The Once-ler, and our other friend Miku Binder Thomas Jefferson.

“Hey JFK!“ I beamed.

”Hey Georgia Rose!” He grinned back. “I er uh, like your shoe laces!”

”Thanks, I stole them from the president!”

We all jumped into the the tartis and went to Catboy McDonalds. When we got inside, we saw Raymond Animal Crossing at the register.

”Can we have three Travis Scott burgers and a happy meal, please?” Once-ler asked.

”That’s gonna be 69 cents!” The cat responded.

Once-ler paid for the food, and we went off in the tartis and found ourselves in the stadium! ** _(...this is how tartis work, right? Idk I’ve never watched Doctor Who and probably never will)_**

We bought cool band tees and found our seats. As my friends started devouring their food like rapid alphas, I slithered away from the group and found myself backstage, where Harry Styles was waiting for me.

”’Ello, love!” He said, smiling at me with his pearly whites. “Pip pip cheerio, I see yew got my lettah!”

I nodded. “I’m so happy you’re adopting me, Harry!” I cheered. “But, why did you want to meet me at a My Chemical Romance concert?”

Harry winked at me. “That’s for me to know, and yew to find out.”

I went back to my seat, just in time to snort fun dip with Jefferson, JFK, and Once-ler. Then, after a live Lance McClain x Sherlock Holmes fanfic reading starring my otp Dan and Phil along with Thomas Sanders, the concert started.

Everyone was having a great time. The band seemed a little excited. “We have a surprise for you guys.” Gerard said.

All of a sudden System Of A Down came out and started singing Chop Suey. When Serj got to the chorus, someone else started singing.

_”You’re insecure, don’t know what for, you’re turning heads when you walk through the door...”_

Lights flashed everywhere, and we all saw My Chemical Romance singing Chop Suey along with System Of A Down while One Direction sang What Makes You Beautiful. Everyone was going wild and crying.

And then as if this night couldn’t get any better, the unthinkable happened.

Dean and Castiel walked on the stage, hand-in-hand. All the music stopped as Castiel started speaking.

”Dean, ever since I met you in the ballpit six years ago, you’ve changed my entire life. We’ve written Hamilton HIV fanfiction together, we buried Harambe together, we raided Area 51 and saw those alien together...” He wiped his green orbs on the sleeve of his jacket, as he was already sobbing. “Let’s put our Minecraft beds next to each other, okay?”

Dean nodded, swallowing the urge to call him a slur.

“I love you, full homo.”

They passionately kissed and fell down to Super Ultra Mega Hell. Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple just as Komeda and Sans walked on stage.

”Alright, we have two more guests for you tonight.” Mikey Way announced. “Please welcome the two new tzars of Russia, Nagito Komeda and Sans Undertale!”

Everyone got on their feet and put their right hand over their hearts as the two sang the iconic new Russian national anthem, Fingers In His Ass. I even saw Liam Payne start to tear up, overcome with such adoration for the land of Adidas and tankies.

Then, we all gasped as we saw Zayn Malik crash through the stadium, driving the Down With Cis Bus. “Who wants to go to Tomboy Outback Steakhouse?!” He asked. We all cheered, and starting stampeding towards the bus, leaving Simon Cowell to get beaten up by the people inside of it.

Just as I was about to get on, Louis Tomlinson came over to me and whispered four words that made my blood run cold.

”The baby was fake.”


End file.
